


I was very naughty

by Anonymous



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 2040, Damian Darhk is a good dad, F/M, Fluffy, Nora tells ray about her future, Teacher-Student Relationship, Two timelines, anti meta human act, kids fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nora looks at his face and try’s to understand but it’s so confusing. “Hey hey hey... I am not cheating.”Ray looks at her confused and takes her hands “Then how?” He doesn’t even know if she heard him his voice was so weak.Nora smiles softly and looks at him “I am married to you.. Older you.. 2040 you.”





	I was very naughty

Nora looks at her boyfriend. They never used that word but honestly that word feels lite. He visited her in jail and he loved her. Even if he hadn’t used that word.She is married to this man. She is married. She has a kid. A fucking kid. She is a mother. A really good one. One boy one girl. She doesn’t know how to explain this to ray. Nora play with her wedding ring again she has in her leather jacket. With her at all times. She looks at the man.She is really nervous. She spits it out “Ray we need to talk.”

He got really big eyes and he looks nervous. She try’s to give him a reassuring smile but she doubts it works.”I am married.”

Ray hears though words and it’s like a dull knife was stabbed through his heart. Not only because they have been dating for so long. But Anna he lost Anna she died and lost all that blood in front of him.It’s still in his nightmare and she is cheating on him.

Nora looks at his face and try’s to understand but it’s so confusing. “Hey hey hey... I am not cheating.”

Ray looks at her confused and takes her hands “Then how?” He doesn’t even know if she heard him his voice was so weak.

Nora smiles softly and looks at him “I am married to you.. Older you.. 2040 you.”

Ray looks at her and smiles softly “How did we meet in your timeline.”

Nora looks at him “I was very naughty.”

Ray smiles and looks at her like keep going and is honestly curious how they met.

Nora smiles and blushes softly “I grew up with nuns as you know.”

Ray laughs “Yes.”

Nora smiles softly and can’t believe she is telling him this “While I was a older virgin.”

Ray looks at her and is finding this quite entertaining watching Nora tell this story.

Nora smiles “So I got detention.”

Ray smiles softly and blushes a little “You went after your teacher?”

Nora laughs and smiles and keeps talking “Then you figured out I was a virgin.It felt like you could smell it on me. You told me no to find someone younger. More appropriate. That bull shit.”

Ray looks at her and rubs her hand. 

Nora laughs a little “So I was naughty.”

Ray smiles softly “What did you do Miss.Darhk?”

Nora smiles softly “Flirted as much as I could.Broke dress code so you would have to call me out on it and then I could sass back. I got a ton of detentions.”

Ray smiles softly “Was I in too it?”

Nora nods “Yes you just didn’t want me because I was your student. You got me into detention alot. You make me write lines.”

Ray smiles softly.  
Nora smiles “Then I didn’t listen one night and you took me over your knee and I made some coy comment about your penis.”

Ray looks at her and listens.

Nora smiles softly “Then you asked me when my birthday was. I told you it was it was my birthday.”

Ray smiles “19?”

Nora nods softly and smiles weakly.”We had a lot of fun that night.”

Ray blushes and looks at her.He is holding her hand.”Then why was your dad a dick?”

Nora smiles “Acting.”

Ray smiles softly “Do you love me?This me.”Ray stuttered out.

Nora nods “It’s odd not having an age gap.”

Ray smiles softly “Do you want to go back?”

Nora looks at him “Yes and no.”

Ray looks at her and try’s to understand that comment.

Nora looks at him “I was arrested so many fucking times in 2040. You broke me out but still jail is not fun.”

Ray looks at her.She never talks about her future.

Nora smiles softly “We ran what I could only explain as a unground railroad.”

Ray looks at her “For what?” He was confused.

Nora smiles “We had a hospital and Anna and I patched people up.” She put her hand on her mouth. That slipped out. He is going to ask her questions.

Ray’s eyes go big and he is confused.”My Anna?”

Nora nods “Your daughter.”

Rays eyes go as big as dinner plates. He looks at her.

Nora smiles “Anyways. Sara and Ava ran a hotel but it’s not like a normal hotel. It was too keep Meta’s and Witches and anyone and aliens safe.”

Ray smiles softly “So you would give them medicine and patch them up and send them off to a safe house?”

Nora smiles softly “Yes.It was a lot of work but it was worth it.”

Ray smiles softly at her “That no longer exists there is never the anti meta human act.”

Nora nods “So I have no idea we’re my family is because the timeline changed.”

Ray try’s to Comfort her “Did I tell you to come back at a certain time?”

Nora smiles softly “Anna’s birthday.”

Ray looks at her “Let go then I want to get you to your time okay?”

Nora smiles and takes her ring out off her pocket. She slips it on. “I am sorry we tried to end the world.”

Ray smiles and pulls her into A hug. “I am sorry I almost killed you.”

Nora smiles softly and takes his hand “You can’t come.”

Ray smiles “I know seeing ones future is like time travel rule one.”

Nora smiles softly “I love you.”

Ray smiles “I love you too.”

Nora puts the stone in her hand and travels to there front door April first 2040.

Nora knocks on the door three times.

Anna looks at her brother.

Nate smiles at her “Go Anna.”

Anna smiles at her brother and opens the door.

Nora picks her kid up easily.”Hey kid I missed you so much.”

Anna smiles “You were gone a really long time.”

Nora smiles holds Anna.”I know but I had to do stuff.”

Nate wonders up “Anna saved someone’s life with a straw!”

Nora laughs “How?”

Anna laugh “They would’t be able to drink well without it and they would cough a lot.”

Nora smiles softly “Did dad take good care of you?”

Anna nods softly.

At that word a older Ray Palmer walks into the living room.

Nora looks at her husband “You look so fucking old.”

Ray laughs and smiles “Do you like young me more?”

Nora shakes her head softly “You are my husband.”

Anna smiles and Nate groans “You guys are all lovely Dovy.”

Nora smiles “Shh.”

Her kids laugh.

Ray smiles softly “Nora I love you.”

Nora smiles “I love you too.”

The younger ray goes to one of his best friends room. She sits on the bed. He looks at her “Why does every woman I love leave me?”

Sara looks at her friend and pulls him into a hug and holds him for a long time.  
Ray mumbles “I sent Nora home to a timeline that is going to be erased.”

Sara looks at him “Why would you do that?”

Ray smiles “She was happy there that was her home.”

Sara smiles and holds him.  
Nora


End file.
